All because of a broomstick
by dark gryffindor harmony
Summary: Hermione decides to apologize to Harry for getting his Firebolt confiscated in the middle of the night. Secrets are spilled in the confessions that follow. Warning! Smut present. Pure Harmony


All Because Of a Broomstick

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep. The reason for her restlessness was the monumental mistake she believed she had made.<p>

Her best friend, Harry potter, had just gotten a broom, a Firebolt actually, as a present from an anonymous person. She believed that the broom was from Sirius Black, and was actually ploy to kill Harry.

So she had gone to their Head of House, Professor McGonagall, with a request that she get the broom checked. The mistake, she felt, was that she hadn't told Harry about her suspicions before heading to McGonagall.

Ron had been furious with her after McGonagall confiscated the broom, leading to a loud argument between them. She had been too scared to look at Harry, fearing that she would see the same look there that was on Ron's face. The reason for this was that was in love with him and it would have crushed her utterly. So she ran up to her dormitory immediately after, and had stayed there ever since.

She couldn't take the guilt gnawing at her any longer and slipped out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown as she went. She snuck down to the common room, and after seeing that it was empty, started walking towards the staircase leading to the boys dormitory intent on apologizing to Harry and doing whatever it took to make sure he wouldn't hate her.

She quietly walked up to the third year dorms, trying not to make any noise. She stood outside the door for a moment, trying to gather her courage and then silently opened the door.

Hermione peeked inside, trying to see if anyone was awake. She was met only with loud snores. She silently padded over to the bed she knew was Harry's and pulled apart the curtains a little. To her surprise, Harry was very much awake, and very much surprised to see her.

Before he could make a sound, Hermione clamped a hand to his mouth and raised a finger to her lips. He nodded silently and shifted to make room for her.

Hermione got on the bed before drawing the curtains together and charming them shut. She then drew a silencing rune on them to put up a privacy ward with her wand as Harry silently watched. Once she finished she set down her wand and looked at him.

Seeing him again brought all the guilt crashing down on her as she choked back a sob and steeled herself.

"Hermione, what-" Harry began, but she cut him off again with a raised hand.

"Harry, let me finish talking first. I came here to apologize for my ridiculous behavior earlier today. When you got the broom today, I was suspicious that someone would send something like that without an explanation andI went directly to McGonagall for help. I believed, and still do, that it was sent by Sirius Black as a way to get you killed. I won't apologize for that as I was trying to keep you safe. What I AM sorry for, is not talking to you about it first. I should have told you about my suspicions before going off to McGonagall. I can understand if you're mad and never want to see me again, but what I did, I did to keep you safe. Seeing you alive even if you hated me would hurt far less than seeing you dead. I love you too much Harry and it would kill me if I could have done something to help you but I didn't because I was scared. That's all I wanted to say. I-I'll go now if you don't want me around." Hermione said, choking back another sob as tears ran down her face, and turned to leave, only to find Harry's arms wrapped around her. She broke down completely, clutching him and sobbing into his chest.

"Please don't leave Hermione. I actually wanted to thank you for what you did but you ran away before I could say anything. You don't need to apologize for trying to save me. That Firebolt is not worth your friendship. You mean too much to me Hermione, because I love you too. And don't ever doubt that I'll always want you around, in whatever way I can." Harry said as he rubbed her back.

She pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes and a hopeful expression.

"You love me?" Hermione asked, wiping her tears.

"Yeah, for a long time I didn't know I felt that was what it was but when the basilisk petrified you I realized just how much I couldn't stand not having you around." Harry said, grinning at her.

Hermione have a small shriek of joy before launching herself forwards and kissing him full on the lips. Harry was surprised for a moment before he responded just as enthusiastically. Her hands went up to tangle in his hair as she moaned into his mouth. Hermione shifted herself so that she was now lying astride Harry who was on his back and pushed herself against him.

Harry opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her lips, asking for permission which she granted happily, enjoying the feel of his hands on her back.

Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently massaging her tongue as he tasted the remnants of mint flavored toothpaste.

Hermione moaned again as he slipped his hands under her dressing gown and ran them up her sides, just brushing the swell of her breasts and making her shiver. She pulled away from him panting heavily as she felt an urgent need to breathe.

"So I'm forgiven?" she asked between breaths.

"There's nothing to forgive Hermione. Are you sure about this?" Harry asked her.

"I am Harry. I've wanted it for a while actually." She said.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded.

"How far do you want to take this?" Hermione asked him, still panting.

"We'll go only as far as you're willing to go. Tell me to stop whenever you want, and I will." Harry said, just as breathlessly.

She nodded briefly before answering, getting her breath under control.

"I don't think I can go all the way yet, we're a little too young. But, there are things we can do that are just as good." Hermione said mischievously, giving him a sultry smile that set his pulse racing.

Hermione bent her head down to Harry's neck and sucked on a spot just below his ears that she knew would be sensitive and was rewarded with a gasp and a shiver from him.

"And just what are these things and how do you know about them?" He asked, stuttering, as she started sucking on his neck at various points, with tiny bites and licks added in for effect.

She pulled back, smirking.

"I read, Harry. And there are books on things not related to studies you know. Being a bookworm has benefits sometimes." She said, grinding against the hardness she could feel beneath her bum, making him groan.

"Who knew Hermione Granger of all people was such a vixen?" Harry asked as he pulled her dressing gown apart, revealing the Gryffindor Quidditch jersey she had nicked from him after the last match.

"It says Potter on the back too, you know?" she whispered, bending down to lick his earlobe.

"Well you are mine aren't you?" Harry asked huskily.

Hermione could only nod as his hands cupped her breasts and gasped at the feel of his warm hands against her almost bare skin and let out a moan as he pulled at her nipples through the fabric of her bra.

"Well let's get to it then." She said in a whisper as she pulled at his shirt. His hands slipped out from the jersey as she pulled his shirt over his head exposing his toned torso.

"I see Quidditch is good for something at least." She said as her hands roamed over his chest, making him shiver.

"Yeah but right now, that jersey is nothing but a nuisance." He replied pulling it off and revealing her moderately sized bust encased in a black lace bra.

Hermione blushed a bit as she saw him run his eyes over her.

"I know I'm not too big-" she started but he cut her off.

"Don't. You're beautiful. Perfect actually." Harry said softly before his hands reached up to play with her breasts again making her moan.

Hermione reached behind her back, snapping the clasp of her bra open and sliding the straps off her shoulders eager to feel his hands on bare skin.

Harry removed his hands to toss it aside before returning his hands to their initial position enjoying the feel of her soft skin and hardened nipples against his palm.

Hermione shuddered at his touch and arched her back, trying to provide him as much access as she could. Harry reached his hand behind her neck and pulled her to down to him, kissing her passionately before breaking off and starting to trail kisses along her jaw line, down her neck, nipping at the hollow of her throat, slowly inching his way down to her breasts that he was still fondling with one hand.

Hermione for her part was enjoying her attentions, running her hands through his hair. She moaned loudly when she felt Harry's tongue flick over her right nipple, his fingers playing with her left. She bit her lip, trying not to scream as his mouth engulfed her right nipple as Harry slowly suckled on her, flicking it with tongue and nipping it lightly once in a while. After a few moments he switched from right to left, continuing the same motions and literally making her purr.

"Harry…." Hermione said, trying to collect her thoughts. He merely grunted, continuing to play with her breasts. She decided to get his attention another way and slipped a hand between their bodies. She inserted it into his shorts and gripped him tightly.

Harry let go of her breast and dropped his head back down onto the pillow, groaning as she squeezed him again.

"Don't ignore me mister. Now take your boxers off." Hermione said in her most bossy tone, which lost all effect as she smirked at him playfully.

Harry just nodded his head and complied immediately, happy to follow her instructions, hooking his thumbs in the waistband and pulling them down.

Hermione's eyes widened a bit as she saw exactly how big it was, and she turned back to Harry before licking her lips seductively.

"Nice, Harry. I like." She said before she slid down his body coming to a stop between his legs, kneeling before him with a devilish smirk on her face.

"You really are a vixen, you know?" Harry said as he ran a hand through her bushy hair.

"I know. And this is where you learn what I meant by 'other things'. Of course you're very welcome to return the favor later." She said, before sticking out her tongue and running it from the base to the head, effectively shutting him up as he closed his eyes and moaned.

"Hermione..." he started.

"Uh uh. Lie back and enjoy it Harry. But I'm warning you beforehand, I've only read about this so I might not be any good." She said before licking him again.

"Oh I think you're doing great!" Harry managed to gasp out as she lowered her mouth over the head thanking the gods that he maintained excellent hygiene.

Hermione lowered her head slowly taking as much of his 7 inch length as she could without gagging before lifting her head off him with a pop as he left her mouth. She engulfed him again running her tongue over the side lightly teasing his balls with one hand while the other gripped him at the base.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Hermione's warm mouth bobbing up and down his shaft. He entangled his hands her bushy hair as she sped up slightly, her hand squeezing his balls a few times causing him to moan her name out loud. Once in a while she would lift her head completely off him and run her tongue up and down the sides and swirling it over his little head before took him in her mouth again.

Harry could feel the pressure in his balls rising as she continued sucking him off and thought it best to warn her beforehand.

Hermione, for her part, continued licking and sucking on him and could tell he was close from the way his breathing grew ragged and the way he was now thrusting into her mouth with his hands gripping her hair firmly.

"Hermione… close… gonna cum.." Harry managed to say between gasps.

Hermione only picked up her pace, now fondling his balls continuously, and gripping him harder as she worked furiously on him.

She knew he was about to cum, as he grabbed her head and pulled her down on him roughly. He finally came, shouting out her name as he emptied himself into her mouth as she continued her pace till she felt him stop spurting.

She popped him out of her mouth and swallowed his cum, before proceeding to lick him clean.

"Bloody Hell that was awesome!" he somehow managed to gasp as he was still panting furiously.

"Thank you" Hermione said primly, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "Although it was a little saltier than I thought it would be."

"So how about I return the favor?" Harry asked, catching his breath.

Hermione gave him a seductive smile.

"I've heard Parseltongue can be… useful. How about you help me test out that theory?" Hermione said.

Harry just grinned at her before grabbing hold of her waist and flipping her so she was laid out on her back. He hooked his thumbs in the band of her shorts and pulled them down, leaving her dressed in only her black lace panties.

Harry chucked the shorts behind him as he ran his eyes over her entire body making Hermione blush a bit under his scrutiny.

"Like what you see Harry?" she asked as she started playing with her breasts, smirking at him.

Harry licked his lips before bending down and grabbing her hands. He pulled them over her head with one hand while the other grabbed a nipple. He planted a smoldering kiss on her as he pressed himself against her body making her moan into his mouth. He smirked at her as he pulled back.

"Absolutely, Hermione. You look positively delicious." He said before dropped his head to captured her free nipple with his mouth and sucking on it for only a second before pulling back, making her give a frustrated moan.

"Enough teasing Harry." She said, helpless to do anything as her hands were still held tightly over her head despite her squirming.

"Say please." He said as he brushed his fingers over the wet fabric of her panties.

"Harry, please don't tease me!" Hermione said, still squirming as she was starting to become desperate for his touch.

Harry smirked at her before sliding down, trailing kisses over her stomach.

He finally let Hermione's hands go as he brought both of his hands to her thighs, spreading them apart. He buried her face in her core and inhaled deeply as her hands tangled in his hair.

"You smell delicious too." Harry said as he stuck out his tongue and ran it lazily over the skimpy fabric that was positively dripping with her juices making her gasp.

Harry pulled back and dragged her thoroughly soaked panties off, leaving Hermione naked and spread-eagled on his bed, her bushy hair spread out in a halo as she watched him through half closed eyes, chest heaving.

"You're beautiful, you know?" Harry said, smiling softly at her.

"Thank you Harry." She said in a whisper.

He nodded before he knelt between her legs, looking at her curiously.

"Do you think you could give me pointers? I don't really have much of an idea of what is where." Harry said looking into Hermione's eyes.

She nodded before speaking.

"Alright, first of all, stick your tongue on the slightly hard protrusion right at the opening, a little higher- oh bloody hell! Yes! Right there!" Hermione shrieked as Harry licked her clit before gently sucking on it.

After that however, she lost all coherence as Harry's tongue started vibrating as he mimicked its motion while using Parseltongue.

He slipped a finger into her, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. He slowly pulled it out before inserting it again, adding another finger into her dripping slit. He continued the pumping two fingers in and out of Hermione as his tongue lapped at her clit, vibrating all the while.

Harry pulled his fingers out completely before slipping his still vibrating tongue fully into her making her scream out his name. Hermione threw her legs over his shoulders as she spread her thighs further apart and tried to pull his face closer.

Harry continued stroking his inner walls with his tongue, finding the perfect spot that made her scream every time his tongue brushed over it. He used his thumb to continue rubbing her clit as he ate her out.

Hermione's breathing became increasingly ragged as her moans become more and more frequent as she writhed and squirmed under him. Harry knew she was close and picked up his pace as he lapped at her faster and faster, continuing the vibrations and rubbing her clit with his thumb making her thrust into his face.

Harry felt her go rigid as went over the edge and clamped her thighs around his head and pulled at his hair, trying to draw him closer as she screamed his name. He felt walls contract around his tongue and plastered his mouth over her as he continued to lick and rub her, intent on making her orgasm last as long as he possibly could.

Hermione finally went limp under him, thoroughly spent as he continued to lick at her, cleaning her up much as she had done him. Harry finished up and crawled over to lie beside her as she tried to collect her breath.

"That… was… bloody… awesome…!" Hermione gasped between breaths.

"Thanks." Harry said as he drew him to her, kissing her gently before burying his nose in her hair.

"Really Harry, much better than it ever was when I did it." Hermione said, sighing softly.

"So being a Parselmouth is useful then?" Harry asked her, grinning.

"Oh definitely!" Hermione said, grinning back

"Will you stay?" Harry asked as she cuddled into his side.

Hermione nodded into his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Hermione, you know that this is all because of that Firebolt right?"

Hermione giggled slightly.

"One more reason you have to worship it then."

Harry laughed at this as he pulled the covers over their sweaty, naked bodies, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Hermione's body draped over his as they both dropped into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
